crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Serizawa Tamao
Serizawa Tamao aka King of Beasts was the leader of the "Serizawa Army" and formerly the strongest senior student at Suzuran All Boys High. Feared as a beast in a brawl the only thing that concerned him was the sophomore Rindaman, the legendary man that no one could beat. That is, until Genji Takiya transferred to Suzuran, and then a war between the two began. His partner in crime is Tokio Tatsukawa and they have been causing trouble at Suzuran together since they were first years. Personality A very humble man, Serizawa doesn't take kindly to people who look down on the poor stating that those who know poverty are strong. Suzuran 'Freshman' In his first year at Suzuran, Serizawa became a notable figure. Being one of the strongest freshmen and feared by his seniors, he was labelled as the King of Beasts. He became friends with Tokio Tatsukawa and wreaked havoc around Suzuran and Tokio became his closest friend. He then became apart of Kawaishi Noboru's faction in the battle between Suzuran and Housen, which resulted in the death of Housen's leader, Makio Bitou and the creation of the non aggression pact. 'Sophomore' In his second year, Serizawa formed his own faction, Serizawa Army. Serizawa had incorporated into his faction, Shoji Tsutsumoto, a former Judo champion, Yuji Tokaji, who fought Serizawa for two years and could never beat him and the brain of Serizawa's Army. Serizawa also has fought a fellow sophomore, Takashi Makise on many occasions and has always beaten him. However, Takashi Makise continues to fight Serizawa and refuses to join him. At the end of his second year at Suzuran, Katsuragi Genjirou, the top man at Suzuran, graduates and thus making Serizawa and his faction the top of Suzuran. 'Senior' In his final year at Suzuran, Serizawa is favoured as being the one to conquer Suzuran, a feat never before achieved in the history of the school. At the beginning of the third year, Takiya Genji arrives at the school and graffiti-ed his name over Serizawa's graffiti, Serizawa, King of Suzuran. After a comical situation when Genji prevents Serizawa from winning money in a game of Octopus(Scramble), Serizawa and Genji are about to fight. Before they fight, the Mikami brothers interupt, wanting to fight Serizawa. Serizawa defeats the Mikami brothers with ease and they follow Serizawa, joining his army. With Genji forming the GPS, Genji challenges Serizawa for the top spot. Serizawa's Army and GPS begin one of the biggest battles within Suzuran. With Serizawa's army nearly finish off GPS, The Front of Armament led by Bando arrives siding with GPS, changing the balance of the battle. Only Serizawa and Genji remain standing and begin fighting. The fight went back and forth, lasting til sunset. Genji came out victor. After the fight with GPS, Serizawa refuses to join GPS as him and his followers believe that had not The Front of Armament arrived, Serizawa would have won. With the non aggression pact being broken due to Genji unintentionally protecting Kawaishi Noboru by striking a Housen student, calls for an alliance between Serizawa's Army and GPS are brought up. After Suzuran is set on fire, Genji challenges Housen and organises the fight to be held at Housen. However, Genji decides to go by himself without his faction. Due to his action, Serizawa and his faction join GPS, with Serizawa saying to Narumi Taiga, "Did you really think we wouldn't follow our captain?" acknowledging Genji as the leader. Suzuran fight their way into Housen. Before reaching the roof top to confront Narumi Taiga, Urushibara Ryo is guarding the door, only allowing Genji through. When Serizawa asks him if he was the one who hospitalized Shoji Tsutsumoto, he tells Genji to handle Taiga while he deals with Ryo. Serizawa defeats Ryo and joins Genji on the roof top. After Genji defeats Taiga and Suzuran's victory over Housen, the team return back to Suzuran. On Serizawa's final day of school before graduating, Serizawa places a bet on Genji beating Rindaman in a final fight. However, Genji would lose yet again. Fights His strength is known by delinquents and Yakuza alike, and well respected by Housen's head Narumi Taiga. He's defeated the Mikami Brothers, Izaki Shun and has defeated Takashi Makise numerous times. He was on track to completely conquer Suzuran but was defeated by Genji during the final confrontation between their factions. * Serizawa vs. Genji - Lost ''Crows Zero'' * Serizawa vs. Washio Gota - Won * Serizawa vs. Izaki Shun - Won ''Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen''; Chapter 30, page 10 * Serizawa vs. Mikami Takeshi , Mikami Manabu - Won * Serizawa vs. Urushibara Ryou - Won ''Crows Zero II'' * Serizawa vs. Yuji Tokaji - Won * Serizawa vs. Makise Takashi - Won * Serizawa vs. Kondou Tadashi - Won Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen; Chapter 21, page 11 * Serizawa vs. Shima - Won Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen; Chapter 40, page 10 Gallery Serizawa fresh.JPG|freshman E62mQ9mwiRw.jpg|Crows Zero II Capture-1481526103.JPG|Crows Zero (manga) serizawa tied.JPG Serizawa reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot Serizawa Tamao (Domoto Shohei).jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 23rd Class Category:Crows Zero